Game
by Julyiet
Summary: Prometieron amarse pase lo que pase, que superarían cualquier estorbo que se ponga enfrente, pero prometieron hacerlo juntos, todo sale mal cuando Gohan los encuentra, los separa, ahora tendrán que cumplir su promesa hacer cualquier cosa para estar juntos solo que el destino tiene un divertido camino para ambos lleno de decisiones difíciles, engaños mentiras y dolor PXT BxN Px? TxM


JAQUE MATE

El beso era muy apasionada, no lo podía creer su hija, su pequeña desnuda en los brazos de él de quien tanto confiaba, de quién consideraba su amigo y a quién confiaba totalmente su vida y la de su familia, la tocaba como si fuese una… mejor ni lo pensaba, la furia lo consumía, quería matarlo por profanar su más grande tesoro.

oh Trunks te amo tanto –ella acaba de decir falacias, no era verdad lo que escuchaba, apenas es una niña no sabía lo que era el amor

Y yo a ti mi pequeña mi niña como deseado tanto este momento te amo tanto Pan- sus sucias manos estaban sobre en puro cuerpecito de su niña mimada que decía ser ya una adulta pero era tan caprichosa que para él, su padre y para la mayoría seguía siendo una niña, y justo Trunks tenía que ser el que le robo ese tesoro… no lo permitiría por mucho que apreciara al amigo de su hermano pequeño

Trunks! Pan!

Padre

Gohan

El ambiente en la habitación era demasiado densa, si la mirada de Gohan matara ya habría asesinado inmediatamente al amante de su hija, en su mente ella era inocente demasiado, lo más seguro es que el peli violenta engañara a su pequeña para que hay caído en las garras de aquel demonio disfrazado de buen chico, buen hombre que le dobla la edad y aun así se atrevía a estar con ella.

Cómo pudiste Trunks, confiaba tanto en ti y y te has atrevido a estar con mi hija con mi pequeña-Gohan trataba de controlarse pero era difícil después de la escena que acaba de vivir- tú y yo hablaremos abajo dejemos que Pan se vista

Ambos hombres baja a la estancia de la gran casa, casa que su suegro les regalo al momento de casar hace ya 20 años, años tan felices con algunos altibajos pero siempre salían de ellos, siempre aunque ahora no sabía cómo terminaría esta situación

Gohan sé que estás totalmente decepcionado con respecto a mi persona, que estás furioso y quieres golpearme más bien quieres matarme, mantenerme lejos de Pan pero verdaderamente yo la amo-escuchaba los disparates del descarado y no lo podía cree, lo peor es que se veía tan convencido de sus palabras- nos amamos y sé que no estuvo bien lo que hicimos, debimos decírtelo desde el principio pero ahora que nos has encontrado y estoy seguro en frente tuyo para pedirte no sólo que me dejes estar con tu hija sino la mano de Pan quiero casarme con ella quiero que sea mi mujer

su mano? quieres que te permita casarte con mi hija después de lo que han hecho? No lo que tú le has hecho Cómo te atreves, te deje entrar a mi casa, te ganaste un lugar en esta casa, siempre te vi como el hermano mayor de Pan, eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano después de encontrarte con ella te he perdido todo el cariño y respeto- Trunks sabía que Gohan tenía derecho suficiente para estar enojado y decir aquellas palabras pero especialmente las ultimas le dolieron mucho- le doblas la edad cómo crees que es posible que la puedas hacer feliz Ella es una niña no entiende Lo que es el amor

Te equivocas Gohan Pan ya no es una niña es más madura que tú y yo juntos

Cómo te atreves a decir que mi hija ya no es una niña eres el culpable de todo no te acerques más

En ese momento se escucha como alguien abre la puerta y baja rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, era ella la pobre niña estaba enfadada y lloraba, gritando a su padre que amaba aquel hombre, que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por él lo que sea. Esas palabras los sorprendieron y tambaleo emocionalmente, uno estaba más que feliz y otro aumentaba su furia.

Videl llegaba a su casa muy feliz, tan su momento de compras como ese día en general habían sido tan tranquilo, tan bonito había, al entrar en su hogar noto un ambiente pesado, algo grave había pasado, vio a su esposo y aquel amigo de la infancia y por las caras de enojo se notaba que han estado discutiendo, también vio a su hija llorando no dudo en ir abrazarla dejan aquellas bolsas de ropa, pregunto qué pasaba, era algo muy malo para que su hija que usualmente gritaría y no derramaría lágrimas, lo está haciendo en estos momentos.

Al saber la situación en la que se encontraban trato de tranquilizar a su hijita pero no pudo la pobre niña no pudo más y se fue salió corriendo de casa, seguramente se llevaría la mato con ella, Trunks trato de seguirla pero Videl lo detuvo, mientras Gohan se marchaba quizás al estudio,

Mientras que el otro implicado trata de hablar con Gohan para hacerle ver lo enamorado y loco que está por Pan Pero no él no podía ver que su hija apenas de 17 años estuviera enamorada de un hombre de 28 años.

Eres demasiado mayor para ella pero tú buscas algo serio mientras que mi hija apenas ha comenzado la vida Sé que mi esposo no quiere hacerte daño ni a ti ni a pan pero tienes que entender que ella es una niña no importa la mentalidad que tenga la experiencia hace alguien maduro y ella ha tenido poca experiencia no solo amorosas sino de vida siempre se la pasa entrenando y la única amiga que le conozco es tu hermana el único chico que ha traído a casa aparte Goten has sido tu Uub también cuenta pero al pobre ni le para bola por favor tienes que entender

Sé que le falta mucho que vivir, que tiene muchas experiencia por recolectar pero eso no impide que nos amemos por favor ayúdame con Gohan, hazle entender que no importa lo que haga no importa lo que pase siempre siempre la amaré con mi vida y ella me amar a mi

Tratare de hablar con él pero dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo pero con el ánimo que tiene en estos momento pero por favor te pido que te vayas, no te preocupes por Pan, le pediré a Goten y a mi suegro que la busquen y Trunks No te prometo nada

Trunks se fue con la mirada destrozada, no se supone que esto pasara, nadie debía sufrir por su relación con Pan, era ridículo, era obvio que se enojarían no solo Gohan, también Goten, sus padres su hermana, muchas otras personas, pero los que más han salido perjudicados han sido ellos mismos, siguió su camino jurándose que haría lo que sea para que Gohan lo acepte, primero hablara con sus padres, empezaría hacer las cosas bien, no tiene por qué ocultar sus sentimientos.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en el parque central Pan estacionaba su moto torpemente, odiaba llorar, comportarse tan tan infantil pero no lo pudo evitar cuando su padres los encontró en el acto de hacer el amor, porque eso era, iban hacer el amor porque se amaban y no pudo evitar derramar más lágrima, estaba cansada y solo puedo pensar en él, en su amado, su príncipe y aunque siga siendo una niña por dentro, aunque nuca llegara a madurar como presumía hacerlo, sabía que él siempre la quería, no, la amaría.

Se quedó dormida arrimada a una árbol que curiosamente era el árbol de corazones, después de un rato se escuchó una auto, un hambre de quizás 50 años junto a un joven de 25 al parecer se acercaron a la chica del árbol.

mira papá hay esta

avísale a Videl que la encontramos y estamos en camino

si ahora lo hago per...

Qué?

Por qué habrá huido de casa?

no se hijo ya nos dirán tu hermano y Videl cuando lleguemos

si está bien

tráela hijo

yo por qué?

porque yo llamo y tu cargas además tengo que montar la moto Goten no seas tan perezoso es tu sobrina

tsk

En la casa Son/Satan Videl después de recibir a su hija de las manos de su suegro darle las debidas explicación, la dejo en su habitación, no estaba segura con actuar ahora, su primera opción era dejar que Gohan durmiera solo y ella se quedaría en el cuarto de huéspedes, puede que la valla a buscar o puede que no así que no se verían hasta la mañana siguiente, su otra opción es ir a su habitación como todas las noches, puede que esté o no, sino esta dormirá cómoda pero si está en la habitación tendrá que obligarlo a que hablen del tema y tratar de resolver esta misma noche todo lo ocurrido aunque se develen.

Como temía tendrá que desvelarse todo la noche, escuchar los quejidos de su amado esposo, tratar de llegar a un acuerdo una solución justa como siempre lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron.

me vas a escuchar antes a mi Gohan, es tu hija de quien vamos hablar, tienes que entender que está creciendo y aun que la llamemos pequeña o nuestra niña algún día tendría que pasar esto… tú lo sabes

se que mi hija ha crecido, no estoy ciego Videl, poco a poco se convertirá en una maravillosa mujer también quiero antes de nada disculparme contigo por mi actitud

cariño

les grite, insulte a un amigo y le hice sentir mal, sé que no me justifica pero me ocultaron algo impórtate, no pude evitar enfadarme y que esas palabras salieran de mi boca

entonces estás enojado porque ellos iban a tener relaciones en nuestra casa y que nos ocultaran su noviazgo y no a la relación en si

exacto, odio que me oculten cosas, y que lo haya traído a casa para mantener relaciones en vez de irse a un hotel motel o al bosque, hasta un auto

entonces aceptas su relación verdad?

No niego que Trunks es buen partido para Pan, eran amigos de la infancia, no creo que exista alguien que la entienda tanto pero tonando tus palabras ella está creciendo, necesita ganar experiencia en la vida antes

Estoy de acurdo con eso pero que se supone que harás amor

él dijo que la amaba no?

si y muy seguro de sí mismo

bien mañana después del trabajo hablare con él, no te puedo decir mi decisión, no antes de escuchar su respuesta.

A pesar que no permaneció sorprendentemente en vela si se quedó intrigada con respecto a las palabras de Gohan a veces le daba miedo, los planes y las ideas que tenía eran locos para su gusto como cuando intentó secuestrarla para demostrarle que no necesitaba guardaespaldas.

Y así fue a la mañana siguiente Gohan fue al trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior, Pan tuvo que ir al colegio visitar a retirar unos papeles para la Universidad Strark, la más prestigiosa en todo el continente, tenía pensado entrar con beca. Videl fue a visitar a su padre para tranquilizarse, llegada la tarde Videl preparaba la comida con ayuda de su suegra que los visito en la media tarde, esperaban que Gohan volviera para servir, obviamente Videl tuvo que contarlo lo que pasó la noche anterior para explicar el comportamiento retraído de Pan.

En la CC ya había terminado la jornada de trabajo, algunos se quedaban por asuntos importantes o retrasar su llegada a casa, mientras tanto Gohan iba en camino a la oficina de Trunks y decirle que decisión había tomado, lo había meditado todo el día y dependiendo sabía que acciones tomar ante cualquier respuesta que el pretendiente de su hija le diga. Llego a la puerta del presidente y toco la puerta pidiendo permiso, siempre los modales y la educación ante todo, sobre todo cuando vas a poner las cartas sobre la mesa para que empiece un buen juego.

Tan solo con el golpe y sin la Trunks ya sabía quién era, lo habia visto un par de veces en la mañana su cara no era de alegría ni siquiera hablando con su madre se le quito el enojo, pero al entrar su cara cambio como si hubiese ganado. **Hay Trunks no te imaginas lo que te tiene preparado.**

Gohan yo

directo al grano así que amas a mi hija y harías lo que fuera por ella, aceptaría cualquier cosa para fuera feliz Tú lo harías?

si te lo juro por mi vida que si

Bien eso ciertamente me complace como sabes Pan apenas es una niña tiene que vivir nuevas experiencia tiene que conocer el mundo por eso he decidido que en vez de ir a estudiar a la universidad Stark aquí ira al norte y estudiara en Konoha

Pero sabes lo que estás diciendo, le enviarais lejos, le quitaras el sueño de estudiar de estudiar en la universidad más prestigiosa del continente, no hay mejor que esa universidad en especial en tecnología y su carrera est…

sé que la universidad de aquella ciudad no es la más prestigiosa pero si es muy buena además la más lajana de ti

sé que me odias por amarla pero alejarla de su familia de sus amigos de su hogar

no te odio, quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo, con respecto a lo último quiero que ella viva, que conozcas nuevas personas no estoy diciendo que quiero que se enamora de cualquier otro chico lo he pensado y creo Creo que eres muchacho para ella pero anhelo que mi hija no se arrepiente en su futuro por haberte escogido

aunque decidas y tu argumento tiene sentido ella no estará de acuerdo, ambos la conocemos más tu que yo, podemos predecir cómo va actuar, no estará nada feliz, y quizás cometa una locura.

Lo sé pero no solo ella lo pasar mal, estamos Videl y yo, como dices sus amigos su familia y claro tú pero ella tendrá que hacer esto, tendrá que alzar vuelo y como los pequeños pichones recién nacidos necesita un empujón

Dime Gohan que es lo que quieres de mi

y tú tendrás que ayudar a que ella se vaya

que! NO NO HARE ESO SI SE VA YO YO yo tendría que lastimarla quieres eso?

no estoy diciendo que la lastimes, calla y escucha solamente que la convenzas para que ella pueda vivir la vida que debe vivir en esos momentos de su vida, que la esperars, la verda eso es todo lo que te pido dime tú lo haras? haras esto por mi hija por la mujer que dices amar?

 **Jaque mate Trunks**


End file.
